


Just A Dream

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: Strike Team: Love [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Mass Effect Multiplayer, Prompt Fill, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: After a bad dream, Nora wonders how her and Taavet's relationship might affect their focus on the strike team.Prompt fill for my multiplayer OCs, Taavet the angara insurgent and Nora the human sentinel.





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for “I had a nightmare about you and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

How much more can the outlaws throw at them? Nora’s crouched down behind a barrier on the roof. She’s trying to stay in the open to keep eyes on the swarm of enemies and keep from getting pinned down in a building. Taavet is on the far side, patching in a repair to his turret. There’s a loud clank of heavy metal on the roof, a hydra. She peeks over the barrier, Taavet is sprinting towards her position, he’s taking hits, her sensors tell her his shields are failing and he doesn’t have to reserves to boost them. The red lasers on the hydra focus in on him and he crumples to the ground.  
   
The message she's dreading comes over her comms, “Squadmate is down.” She looks again, the hydra is closing in on Taavet’s unconscious form. Nora fires off a missile and the hydra goes out in a fiery explosion, taking several nearby outlaws with it. Now’s her chance to get to Taavet.  
   
A small pool of blue blood is starting to form below him. “Taavi, I’m here.” She knows he can’t hear her but it doesn’t stop her from talking to him.  
   
She starts with a pack of medigel.  
   
Nothing.  
   
Another dose.  
   
Still nothing.  
   
“Come on.” She injects him with one of the revival packs. The pool of blood is getting larger, his vital signs falling. “Taavi. Taavi, stay with me.” She gives him another pack. The seconds tick by like hours. He flatlines.  
   
“No. No no no no no! Taavi!  


* * *

  
Nora sat up in bed, clothes and sheets damp with sweat. She looked around the dark room, breathing heavily and trying to get her bearings. It was just a dream. In the dim light she could see Taavet sleeping beside her. Reaching out in the dark, she put a hand on his chest. Slow even breaths, he was alive, everything was fine. She tried to concentrate on matching her breathing with his. Slow and steady. The panic was starting to subside.  
   
The feeling of her hand on his chest woke Taavet, he placed his hand on top of hers and opened his eyes. They immediately filled with concern, “Love, what is it?”  
   
“Just a dream.”  
   
Taavet sat up beside her, “About what?”  
   
“Do you remember the time you got knocked out on Eos and I had to get you?” Just thinking about it made her voice shake.  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“It was that, except when I tried to save you, nothing worked.” Tears came to the surface as she spoke, “I watched you die and there was nothing I could do.”  
   
“My love,” Taavet said softly, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
   
Nora put a hand on his leg, the touch was welcome but she still needed some space. “I’ll be alright,” she sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “just give me a few minutes to pull myself together.”  
   
They stayed like that, side by side in their bed, the details of the darkened room slowly coming into focus as her eyes adjusted to the dark. The familiar trappings provided a comforting reminder of what was real. As the adrenaline slowly left her body, Nora leaned into Taavet and he wrapped his arms around her. “Taavi, how do we do this?”  
   
“What do you mean?”  
   
“Keep fighting. If you’re going to be out there, I want to be there with you, but we could die. One of us, both of us, it’s a risk every time. I don’t know...our feelings, we could make mistakes, makes things worse for each other or the team.”  
   
Nora felt him nod in agreement before finally saying, “I don’t know, my love.”  
   
“I don’t want to lose you.”  
   
“Nor I you.” Taavet leaned back so he could see her face, “They say the pathfinder is close to stopping the Archon. They’re going to need all they help they can get to do it, but after, maybe we take a break from APEX.” He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head until her eyes met his. “Let’s get through this. If the pathfinder succeeds we may have a whole new future ahead of us.”  
   
He kissed her on the forehead then eased her back against the bed, curling around her. She felt safe in his arms, and while the memory of the dream lingered, she focused on the warm body beside her and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
